


I never thought you would

by becchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst?, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becchan/pseuds/becchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio and Lovino were always fighting, over everything and anything. One time it's something more serious and Antonio finds himself sleeping in Gilberts couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never thought you would

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very long one, but it's my first time finishing a fic and posting it so please tell me what you think! :)  
> /I hope I didn't write their characters all wrong/

To get what he wanted Lovino was ready to scream and shout and throw a tantrum. That’s how it has always been and even as an adult this was his number one way to get things. Anymore he didn’t start crying and punching the floor, but instead he did a lot of shouting, swearing and pouting. Maybe he was acting childish , but it worked so who gave a damn. Well worked most of the time. He had had hundreds of fights with Antonio in the five years of being together. Even more from the friendship before that. It was a surprise for everyone that they first of all end up together and second of all still were together. They had been few times even asked to leave the restaurant they were eating in or the bar they were spending the night with others because of how loud they would get fighting. They would always make up sooner or later and the longest time they had ever had a fight lasted only a week. 

 

Expect this one. It had been three days since they had last spoken and before that there had been another four days of conversations over the phone ending up with shouting and things thrown into walls. Antonio was sleeping at Gilberts place on the couch while Lovino stayed in their shared apartment. Antonio had intended to only sleep there for one night, but since things weren’t going as smoothly as he had been hoping for – there he was, still. It wasn’t like it was really a problem for Gilbert to have one of his best friends stay over for more than a week since he didn’t actually spend the night there every day himself, but Antonios bad mood was starting to get really annoying and he ended up moping around because of the tiniest reasons. Still, it was Gilbert's responsibility as the awesome best friend to help him.

 ---- ---- ---- ----

Antonio heard the door open and close followed by shuffling and the loud noise of military boots hitting the floor. So Gilbert's home, Antonio figured.

“Hey Ant-pants, you better not be sleeping in the couch still!” he heard him shout at him on his way to the kitchen next to the living room where Antonio was currently lying in under a blanket - on the couch. When Antonio felt someone sit on his stretched legs while still hearing noises from the kitchen he opened one of his eyes to see Francis sit on the other side of the couch.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked his other best friend confused. Francis turned his face in the way of the kitchen: “You were right Gil, he is a one big mess!”. At that Antonio kicked him and buried his face back under the blanket. Gilbert walked then into the living room a big sandwich he was eating in his hands and sat down on the floor facing the sofa, because well the place he lived in wasn’t that big and he hadn’t been too bothered to buy much fancy stuff other than his black sofa and the electronics.

“Yeah, and you know what’s the worst part? I think he hasn’t moved from that place since Thursday after he sat his skinny ass there after work”, Gilbert told Francis who sighed in  an overly dramatic way and proceeded to move the blanket away from Antonio, who burying his face on the pillow mumbled a “I hate you guys”.

“Please get up and shower”, Francis said and gave him a little kick so that Antonio rolled over the couch and was now lying on the floor on his back. Not bothering to move too much he just lifted the pillow back on his face. Gilbert and Francis both rolled their eyes. Francis stretched himself on the now free couch.

“We were thinking on taking you out tonight”, Gilbert said and took another bite from his almost gone sandwich, “Youw swould hawwe somew fuwn”. Antonio lifted the pillow to look at Gilbert like he was insane.

“I don’t want to go out”, he said.

“No no no, no arguments. We are first going to eat something and then we are going to that club you like and there’s nothing you can do about it”, Francis announced and stood up and went in the direction of the kitchen. Antonio made a noise similar to a dying whale.

“C’mon dude, it’ll be fun!” Gilbert said nudging Antonios’ leg with his own to get him to get up.

“What if Lovi calls me when we’re out”, he muttered in the pillow. He knew the other two were probably screaming inside their heads but he couldn’t help but think about Lovino every moment of consciousness. Gilbert had tried to make him call Lovino for the last few days and he had even tried to get Lovino call him, without success though. Antonio also knew that his friends just wanted him to be happy and tried to help but he really wasn’t feeling the whole ‘get up and do something instead of lying on the – how did I even end up here – floor’-thing.

“Call him”, said Francis walking back with a big glass of water.

“But I don’t wanna-a-a”, whined Antonio and hold the pillow to his chest rolling to lie on his stomach facing the couch. He heard yet another sigh from Francis and then Gilbert started to laugh. Something really cold and really wet fell on his head and back. That got him up sitting and he looked at Francis in an annoyed way while Gilbert was laughing in his loud obnoxious way on the background. Francis just shrugged his shoulders and turned away to take the glass back into the kitchen.

“That! Was! Cheap!” Antonio shouted after him and threw the pillow into Gilberts’ face, which didn’t shut him up unfortunately. Then they heard a phone ring. Antonio went white and jumped to his feet rushing to find it under the blanket where the sound was coming from. Gilbert stopped laughing when he saw his friends going nuts over the ringtone and Francis swore there was a comical light bulb over his head when Gilbert realized it was probably Lovino.

“L-Lovi?” Antonio answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. He quickly walked away from the living room and into Gilberts’ bedroom to have some privacy. Francis and Gilbert were quiet and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
Antonio was sitting in the floor back leaning into Gilberts’ bedframe. The very first words Lovino had said to him were “Yeah, it’s me you dipshit, are you blind or just stupid- wait don’t answer I think I know”

“Why did you call”, Antonio asked him because he was pretty sure Lovino hadn’t called him just to insult him - it was a possibility though.

“Not to hear your idiotic voice that’s for sure”, Lovino muttered at the other end of the line.

“I miss you too”, Antonio said and smiled faintly.

“Oh well that’s weird since you fucking left to Gilbert's and I haven’t seen your stupid face ever since – not that I really want to I'm just saying”

“Well I was planning to stay here just for a night but then you started bitching over the phone and said you’d throw all my stuff out the window if I dared to come to ‘your’ house so well, I didn’t”. They had both raised their voice now and Antonio took a deep breath before speaking again. Lovino hadn’t said anything to his accusations and for a moment Antonio thought Lovino had hung up.

“Lovi.. I haven’t spoken to you in three days and well before that..”

“You can’t blame me for all this, bastard”, Lovi said not as calmly as Antonio. He really could stay mad long.

“Lovi, maybe I should just come home and we could make up?” Antonio asked, “Forget we even had a fight?” There was a silence at the end of the line.

“Oh I thought you were home wasn’t I clear enough when I said this is my house”

“Lovi-“

“But okay, idiot, if you can remember why and who started this whole thing I will consider seeing you get your lazy ass here”. Antonio felt like hitting his face into the wall. They had had this conversation four days ago and it did not go well. All of his hopes flew away from the window Gilbert had accidently broken with a baseball bat when drunk and fixed with tape last summer. Antonio refused to take all the blame at this point. He knew he was the one who fucked up, but it was Lovino who had been extremely uncooperative the whole time. Antonio chose his words carefully.

“I said something really not-okay and I’m really really sorry”, he said, “but I refuse to take all the responsibility”.

“Uggh, you don’t get it!” Lovino shouted. Gilbert and Francis could very clearly hear what was to follow from the living room.

“No, you’re the one who’s being too stubborn! You even refuse to see me!”

“Well you – arghh, you don’t get it you don’t get you don’t get it!” Lovino shouted again and again. He really couldn’t come up with anything else at that point. He had hoped Antonio to take the responsibility because it would have shown Lovino he understood what it was really about, but no, he had to be so fucking stupid.

“Stop being so childish!”

After those words Antonio could hear a crash and the phone call ended. He was pretty sure Lovino had thrown his phone into a wall or something like that. Antonio put the phone down and pressed his open hands over his hands breathing deep in and out. After a while of silence he could hear the door open and his two best friends came in to check on him.

“Well, uh, that didn’t go that well, huh”, Gilbert said. Francis punched him.

“Let’s go out”, Antonio said. He really felt like getting drunk and forgetting the whole thing. A small pang of guilt was still there and he wanted it to go away, even if just for a little while.  
After showering, brushing his teeth and getting dressed into clean clothes (he had went home one time last week to get some change clothes when he knew Lovino was at work) they left and went to eat some cheap pizza to a place near the club they were planning to get shitfaced in later.

 

After Lovino had thrown his phone in the way of the wall missing it and instead knocking out a framed picture from the table the TV was in, he curled up in the black leather couch he was nestled on and felt like someone had stabbed his heart. He sat there like that trying not to cry for what felt like hours. When he could finally stand up and was pretty sure would not end up crying, he walked to get his phone and called Feliciano. While the phone was ringing he picked up the photo and watched the broken glass over the picture of his boyfriend. He really missed that big freak with his stupid-looking smile and always too happy-go-lucky sounding voice, but he didn’t feel like he could really forgive him yet. Even after five years it still felt surreal to say they were dating out loud. Feliciano answered the phone then. Lovino didn’t let him say anything but spoke up in a broken voice.

“Feli, let’s go get wasted.”

“Lovi? You alright?” his brother asked in a concerned way.

“No. I’m not fucking okay”, Lovino felt tears forming in his eyes again. Fuck it, he thought, and let them fall before hanging up and waiting for Feliciano drive over to get them somewhere with lots and lots of alcohol.

Saturday night. The club was full of people, but they still got in. Gilbert ordered three beers for them and even Francis drunk it up pretty quick. After the third round they all felt a bit buzzed and Antonio couldn’t still forget about Lovino.

“Dude, you need to lighten up”, Gilbert said and spilled a bit of his drink on the table, “today you need to just let it go!” After that he started humming the song from Frozen. Antonio sighed and let his head fall on the table.

“I don’t know what to do”, he whined and Francis patted his back with his hand.

“Tell us what happened”, Gilbert said. Antonio hadn’t really spoken about things with them, but now he felt drunk enough to do so, at least almost.

“If you buy the next round”, he said and Gilbert rolled his eyes walking away to get more to drink. When he got back Antonio took a deep breath and a large gulp of his new glass.

“Well, I think it started when we were coming back from the movies like a week ago and we were both pretty tired. So well, Lovi was kind of being annoying complaining and all  
and I don’t know, I mean I know he had had a bad day but I didn’t really think about it then and well I said something really really bad..”, he started.

“What did you say? That he was being a bitch?” Gilbert asked and Francis kicked him under the table. Antonio was looking miserable when he told them the rest.

“Well, I- I kind of might have said that he should sometimes try to see the positive side of things and not be always so negative..”

“What’s so bad about that? I mean it’s true and he can’t be so sensitive he’d take that too personally, right?” Francis asked. Antonio took a deep sigh.

“I also said he should be more like his brother”, he said quietly. The two others were silent. For a while.

“Oh my god, you are screwed”, Gilbert said. Always so comforting.

“Yeah, that is pretty bad”, Francis said. Ah, Antonio thought, he could always trust his friends to make things better.

“Thanks”, he muttered in a bitter tone drinking almost the whole glass of beer in a one go.

“Sorry didn’t meant to say it like that”, Francis said, “but what have you guys been talking about on the phone? It’s not like it’s that big of a deal, I’m sure you can talk it over”  
Antonio shrugged.

“I don’t know, just saying more shitty things.. I mean after I had said that he pulled over and threw me out of the car and well I ended up at Gils place since it was close. I tried to apologize the next day but he wanted me to take the whole responsibility for the fight and I didn’t think it was fair since he was the one to throw me out and all”, he said. His friends’ looks were puzzled.

Lovino and Feliciano were both pretty drunk, having downed three, four? drinks both and were now trying to find somewhere to sit on. Lovino had told Feliciano the whole thing on their way to the club and now Lovino was only kind-of pissed. He was even considering to calling and apologizing to Antonio but well he probably wouldn’t hear anything anyway with all this music and loud people and bright lights on the background – wait, did light even make a sound? Anyway. Never did it cross his mind he might end up staring right into his boyfriends eyes while walking around drink in his other hand. It took him a few minutes to realize that yes, he knew that face and that yes, it was Antonio. Quickly he turned away and if it weren’t for all the people would have ran away. Unfortunately for him, there were a lot of people and Antonio was able to reach him before he got out.

“Lovi?”

“I have no idea what’s happening”, Lovi said and kept walking. He downed the almost empty glass and placed it into some empty table – why hadn’t he spotted it earlier- and kept walking, he could see the entrance now.

“Lovi, hun, wait!” Antonio said and ran after him the pet name slipping a bit too casually out of his mouth. At that Lovino turned around and Antonio almost ran over him.

“Don’t do that!” Lovino shouted, “Don’t call me honey you idiotic pervert”. Few people turned to see where the voice was from.

“Could we just go outside?” Antonio asked pleading. Lovino looked like he didn’t really know if he wanted to or not, but finally he crabbed Antonios wrist and they left the club. When outside, where it was noticeably more quiet, Lovino let go of Antonio and crossed his hands over his chest frowning.

“What do you want?” he asked and felt like the ground was moving a little. Damn all those overly sweet drinks.

“I just wanted to talk to you, Lovi”, Antonio said, “this whole thing is killing me I want to come home”. He really really just wanted to kiss or hug Lovino or something, but he knew the other wouldn’t allow it. “I have told you I’m sorry what do you want me to do I really don’t know what to do”. He was mumbling only a little from all the booze.

“You know what I want you to do”, Lovino said. Antonio wanted to rip his hair of.

“Lovi, couldn’t we just talk about it? I want to really talk about this”, Antonio asked instead of repeating his apologies once again.

“Fine. You want to talk? Then talk, go ahead”, Lovino said and looked at Antonio in a challenging way. If he wanted to talk about things that were supposed to be oblivious then fiiine. It wasn’t like he was missing Antonio and just seeing him stand there so close made his chest hurt so bad he wanted to forget all of this even if his moron brains said they should talk it out before anything else.

“Okay, okay. I don’t know where to begin uhh”, Antonio started. He hadn’t seen this coming, he had been sure Lovino would refuse to talk about things just like that. Maybe they were both a bit too drunk.

“Ugh, you idiot”, Lovino responded to that and sat down on the street because fucking hell were those walls moving forth and back. Antonio sat too leaning on the tile wall following Lovinos example.

“You want to know why this is so big deal? Why I’m still mad at you?” Lovino asked. It was a rhetorical question, but Lovino wouldn’t have minded an answer. Antonio didn’t say anything though but just kept watching Lovino straight into the eyes.

“You.. You really hurt me that night, you know”, Lovino started. He was talking a lot quieter now and he would never had talked about these things sober. Just talking this openly about how he felt was weird, but it was kind of.. making him feel better. Antonio still didn’t say anything, so Lovino continued.

“I know it was really shitty of me to throw you out and I- I guess I wasn’t really thinking straight then..” He felt tight from the chest right now and drew his legs near and hugged them. He probably looked nothing like a 25-year-old man in that position, but who gave a fuck, he felt vulnerable.

“But it really is your fault”, he said and Antonio quickly opened his mouth.

“Lovi-“

“Don’t say anything! I’m not finished”, Lovino interrupted, “It’s your fault, because I’ve heard people say that to me like, always. And it really hurts when people say you should be like someone else and they think that someone else is so much better than you. I – I never was enough for people just being me and not like that asshole throwing up rainbows and sunshine”

Antonio felt like a huge idiot by now. He hadn’t realized before how much he had actually hurt Lovino. He really wanted to say something but then Lovino continued talking after taking a deep breath.

“You had never said that to me before, you made me feel like I was loved for being me”. He whispered those words and Antonio barely heard them.

“Lovino”, Antonio said and he really couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and walked right in front of Lovino and then sat back down so that their legs were touching. Lovino had turned his face other way around refusing to watch Antonio. He felt Antonio's hands gently take his own hands and he felt Antonio give them both a kiss before speaking.

“I am so so so sorry, my love, I truly am", Antonio whispered, "of course I love you just the way you are and would never ever really want you to be anything else. Never"

“You are so fucking stupid”, Lovino said and gave him a light punch on the shoulder before leaning forward to wrap his hand around him. Antonio was a little surprised at first but then he responded to the hug just as tightly and they sat there just hugging each other for what felt like an eternity.

  
Inside Feliciano had spotted Gilbert and Francis when Lovino had run away. They didn’t really want to disturb the fighting couple so they had stayed inside but it had been 20 minutes since the two had left.

“Hey uh, wanna go see what’s up?” Gilbert suggested finally and all being as nosy as they were they hurried outside to see what was happening. They figured that since there wasn’t a huge ruckus anywhere inside they had probably gone out. When they were outside they saw the two on the street. Being the over dramatic romantic Francis insisted they should leave and dragged Gilbert and Feliciano away, both who very much would have wanted to know what had happened. Feliciano still send a text to Lovino saying he’d leave with the other two.

Lovino felt his phone vibrate from the text, but didn’t really bother to check it right now. He had been fighting back tears while hugging Antonio and repeating over and over again how stupid the other was on his shoulder. When he felt like he could show his face without losing his dignity he raised his head and moved his hands from Antonios back to just lay there between them. Antonio not sure what he was supposed to do let go of Lovino too and just took his hands in his again. They sat there like that for a little while before Antonio leaned forward a little and then the two were kissing. Lovino thought it was magic. He hadn’t even realized how much he had missed this. Antonio wrapped his hands back behind Lovino and Lovino slowly raised his own hands behind Antonios neck. Their kisses were just gentle pecks at first, but then both eager for more started to deepen them and were sooner than later making out on the street. Open mouth kisses, Lovino practically sitting on Antonios lap, hands wandering around Lovinos back slowly and Lovino grasping Antonios hair as tightly as he could without pulling it. When they were both out of breath they still didn’t really separate. Their foreheads were leaning together and they were breathing the same air between them.

“We should.. go home”, Lovino whispered still a bit out of breath, “ don’t you think”

“Yeah.. Let’s go home”, Antonio said and gave Lovino another kiss, a gentle peck on the lips. They sat there kissing lightly a bit longer before standing up. They started walking in a search of a taxi hand in hand and both a little wobbling. Their hands were so tightly holding on one another their knuckles were white, but it was alright because they were together again. All was alright now, at least ‘til the next fight.


End file.
